Lost and Can't Be Found
by livelearnlovesing
Summary: "Did you lose Les agai-." Smack... Davey throws a punch at Jack's nose. Jack's eyes widen in shock then soften when he looks at Davey. Davey looks at his hand and tears form in his eyes. He did lose Les, but now he can't be found. Les gets pneumonia and Davey is left to deal with the aftermath of his brothers sudden sickness.
**I have no idea how this plot came to be. All I know is that one night I thought, hey lets decide to write a Newsies story without even seeing the show. And you know what lets make depressing while your at it. Needless to say I have been working on this story since after I saw Newsies on tour in February (I calmed my inner writer and forced myself to see the show before writing so I could get the characters right) So after almost a month and a half of countless rewrites, and staying up way to late to try and finish this I give you my completed story over 4,000 words and 18 pages in word.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Newsies**

* * *

Lost and Can't Be Found

"Heya Davey where's Les? With the headline like this one we're gunna need him." Jack calls, walking over to Davey.

"Ma's making him stay home today, she thinks that he's sick with the flu."

"What?! Ah man how are we gunna get rid all these papes," Jack grumbles.

"The great Jack Kelly can't sell papes without the help of an eleven year old," Davey snorts. "You've lost your touch."

"Well lucky for you guys I'm here to save the day," a voice calls from behind them.

"Les!" Davey calls. "What are you doing here ma told you to stay home. We don't need ya getting any sicker than you are."

"Quit being such a worrywart Davey, besides me lookin sick will help us sell more papes. I won't even have to fake my cough!" Les grins.

"Bu-"

"No buts Davey I'm fine," Les looks up to Jack. "Jack tell him I'm fine."

"Kid I don't wanna take sides. I just wanna start sellin already"

"Told ya Davey! Let's start selling, the faster we start the faster I'm at home sleeping." Les drags his brother to the street.

Davey sighs. "Fine I'll let you sell, but if you get to sick I'm making you go home."

Les grins and walks over to a group of older ladies. "Buy a pape please," he coughs. "I'm sick and need medicine real bad."

The ladies quickly buy a pape each and even let Les keep the change, a whole ten cents!

"Your brothers gunna make us rich Dave," Jack jokes lightly punching Davey in the arm.

"Well he better make us money unless we won't have any to pay the medicine he'll be needing," Davey says dryly.

"It's just the flu Dave every newsie comes down with it one time or another. They're all fine now and they didn't have a warm bed to sleep in at night," Jack says.

"If you say so Jack I'm trusting ya with this," Davey says uneasily.

"I'd never let a brother get hurt on purpose. If he was to sick I'd be the first to make him leave."

The church bell rings signaling that it was time for lunch.

"Lunch time, lunch time!" Les ran up to the two boys before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Let's get ya some water Les it'll help with that cough." Jack says. Les nodded and quickly followed Jack and Davey into Jacobi's.

Les quickly starts removing his scarf and hat along with any other extra layers he had put on to keep warm. He sits down at a table and lays down his head shitting his eyes. He wakes up when a cold hand touched his forehead.

"Les, your burning up! Ma's gunna kill me when she finds out your even sicker than before," Davey exclaims. "Let's go home before you get any worse."

"Come on Davey," Les whines. "Just let me finish selling we only got twenty left. After that I promise we can go right home."

Davey considers this and reluctantly gives in, "Ok get your stuff back on and let's finish selling, ready Jack?"

"Let's get done, then I can walk youse home."

Les put on a show for the next twenty papes first he's sick, then he's an orphan, finally he's a sick orphan. While Davey never believes that lying was a good thing, he is sure happy to lie now. Just to get Les out of the cold.

"Alright that's the last pape let's get going," Davey says. "You coming Jack?"

"Yeah let's go before the kid passes out," he notes grimly.

Les loses steam and is visibly tried. His cough starts up again and his fever isn't getting any better. He lags behind the boys struggling to keep up.

"Kid how bout I carry you, then you'll get home faster." Jack mentions.

"I can do this Jack I'm eleven, I'm not nine anymore," Jack chuckles if there was one thing Les is its that he is strong willed.

The boys arrive at the Jacob's apartment and open the door.

"I'm home ma!" Davey yells out.

"David please tell me you have Les he snuck away this morning," his mother enters the room in a slight panic.

"We got him right here Mrs. Jacobs," Jack says.

"Hello Jack it's nice to see you," Mrs. Jacobs greets sweetly. "But if you don't mind I need to talk to David and Les alone for a minuet."

"That's fine Mrs. Jacobs I better get back to the boys before they get worried. See ya Davey, Les."

As Jack shuts the door their mother orders Les and Davey to wash up for supper and wait in the living room for their dad. Both boys know they are in for a lecture.

"Boys," Mr. Jacobs says sternly.

"Yes dad," Davey is the first to speak.

"Why did you let Les come and sell with you Davey."

"He snuck out and found me dad I had no idea he was coming honest."

"But then why didn't you bring him home right away?"

"I made him make me stay," Les interjects. "Dad the headline stunk today if I wasn't there Davy and Jack wouldn't have sold as many papes as they needed to."

"Yeah dad Jack and me sold all of the papes today we got money for both of us," Davey says.

"Is that what this is about money?" both boys look away. Mr. Jacobs takes a deep breath and continues. "Boys we are fine now. I'm back at work and you're both back in school. We don't need you to be the main income for the family."

"I know dad but this isn't just about us Jack needs the money to help the newsies," Davey says. "Look I'm sorry I took Les out today. I promise it won't happen again."

"That's what I was waiting for, now go and sit at the table your ma's got supper ready."

* * *

Les' symptoms got worse. His mother practically straps him to his bed to keep him from going out to sell the Sunday paper the next day. Les is disappointed as the only time he actually gets to sell all day is on Saturday and Sunday since he is in school.

"Davey please don't me Les is sick again," Jack pleads.

"Sorry Jack my ma wouldn't budge on this one. Les needs his rest I'm sure it'll be fine today."

"Have you even seen the headline Dave?"

"No," Davey groans. "How bad is it?"

"Why don't ya take a look for yourself."

Davey looks at the headline, "You gotta be kidding me, 'Trolly Strike Still Going Strong After 2 Years'"

"Told ya it was bad."

"How long are they gonna keep putting this as the headline?," he points to the newspaper in his hand.

"Extra, extra trolly cart derailed!" Jack yells.

"This is gonna be a long day," Davey groans.

* * *

"I'm home ma," Davey yells.

"In your room," Mrs. Jacobs yells back.

Davey makes the way to his room. "How's Les?" He asks.

"Still fighting it out this flu's been going on for almost three days. His fever has to break sometime," Mrs. Jacob sighs. "Supper will be ready soon. Can you handle Les for me?"

"Of course," Davey walks over to a sleeping Les. "Man we could of used you today Les. The headline was terrible," he chuckles.

"Told ya you needed me," a groggy Les coughs out.

"Go back to sleep Les. You need to rest if you want to get any better."

"Mm'k" he mumbles closing his eyes.

"He still asleep?" Davey turns around to see his father standing behind him.

"Yeah he woke up for a little bit, but he's asleep now," Davey says.

"Good ma says suppers ready," his father slaps his back. "Then you better start that homework of yours. I don't want you getting behind."

"Yes sir," he says walking to the kitchen with his father.

* * *

A day later Les wakes up in the middle of the night with a coughing fit. Davey jumps out of bed and rushes to his brother's side. Les sits up over his bed and throws up, Davey jumps away. Just barley moves away before the puke hits the floor.

"Ma!" Davey screams.

"What's wrong?" his mother and father bust into the room.

"I don't know he just started throwing up," Davey explains in a panic.

Mrs. Jacobs rubs Les's back. "God he's burning up again. David go and get some medicine to bring his fever down."

Davey ran off to get the medicine for his mother. He's worried about Les. Usually his brother overcame sickness quickly, but now it seemed he is getting worse and not better. Walking into his room his mother is cleaning up puke and soaking Les' forehead with a washcloth. His father stands ready to take whatever order his wife tells him.

"I don't think there's much left to do tonight," she forces some medicine down Les' throat. "I'll call the doctor in the morning and see what he can do. In the mean time I'll stay here with Les and David, you can go sleep in the living room. I don't need you catching whatever Les has."

"Yes mam," Davey mutters. He wants to stay and help Les, but seeing his mothers mood at the moment he decides against fighting with her. He lays down on the couch and tries to sleep. If he is going to take care of Les, then he surely needs to be awake.

* * *

The next morning starts in chaos. Les' condition got worse overnight and he didn't stop puking until around five that morning. Around six he starts to mumble in his sleep.

"Strike... Strike," Les mumbles.

"Les the strikes over now," Davey rewet the washcloth on Les' head.

"Jack... Strike... Gotta win," Les tosses and turns in his bed. Suddenly Les sits up and throws up a red tinted liquid.

"Ma! Get in here quick," his mother rushes into the room. "Les is throwing up blood."

"The doctor should be here soon," a knock came at the door. "Perfect timing," his mother mutters.

The doctor briskly walks into the room and next to Les, who is still throwing up blood. "When did this all start?"

"About four or five days ago he had the flu, but these symptoms just started last night," his father explains.

"His fevers extremely high and he's coughing up blood," the doctor looks at them somberly. "He has pneumonia, the kind that develops from the flu. And with how bad he is right now I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help."

A silence fills the room. "What do you mean," his mother spoke out her voice shaking.

"There is no way to get rid of the pneumonia." The doctor says gently "I'm sorry but your son isn't going to make it."

"T-thank you doctor," Mr. Jacobs sputters out. "I-I'll show you out."

Time stops as Davey watches his mother sink into the floor. Tears were falling from her eyes. His father comes back into the room, kneeing down next his mother embracing her in a tight hug. In all of his life Davey had never seen his mother cry. To him she was one of the toughest people he knew. When his father was hurt on the job she took up a job at a factory, much to his father's disapproval. To this day she still works in the factory and still is the main caretaker around the house. Now his mother is curled up on the floor in front of him. Grasping his father's shirt as he whispers comforting words into her ear.

Davey is in shock, but, somehow makes his way out of the room without crashing into anything. He sits down on the couch thoughts running through his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by his father sitting down next to him.

"Your ma is taking this really hard," his father states simply. "It's going to be hard for her for a while. I want you to try and make this easy for her. I know it'll be hard, but I need you to try and act normal for me. Can you do that?" His father gives him a begging look.

"Yes dad I can do that."

"Good boy," his father pulls him in for a side hug. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

Davey watches Les constantly. He sits next to his brother rewetting his washcloth or just helping calm Les' confusion. Les looks so young to Davey. His brother had grown up so much since the strike. Now laying in bed is a small boy with a pale face a tinted blue lips from his wheezing. Davey knows it will come soon and frankly he's ready. His brother is suffering and Davey wants his pain to be gone.

"'avey," Les mumbles.

"I'm right here Les."

"It hurts," Les winces as he tried to breath.

Davey's voice catches in his throat. "Go to sleep and you'll feel better it wit hurt anymore."

"I'm scared Davey."

"I know, but when you go to sleep everything will be better I promise."

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

Davey closes his eyes, "Yes I will be."

"I love you Davey," Les spoke.

Davey hugs his brother as tight as he can. His voice breaks, "I love you to Les. Never forget that."

Davey hugs Les tighter listening to the heartbeat in his brother's chest and feeling his chest move up and down.

 _Bump... Bump... Bump... Up... Down... Up... Down..._ Nothing

Davey fells it stop, his brother's chest stops moving and his heart stops beating. He wants to cry but his father told to be strong. He needs to be strong for his mother. He needs to be strong for his father. He needs to be strong for everyone. He had to unlock his inner Jack. Jack, Davey dreads going anywhere near the newsies now. They will need answers and Davey isn't sure if he was ready to provide them. His father walks into the room. Davey gives a slight nod of confirmation and his father is the next room telling his mother.

Davey is out the door when he hears his mother wail. Her scream shakes him to the core. He darts out of the house and into the streets of New York. He's running, he doesn't know where but away from here. He needs to be away from his mother's pain. He turns the corner _CRASH_ Davey runs into someone knocking him onto the ground.

"Dave?"

It's Jack, Davey's blood runs cold. He tries to scramble to his feet, but they don't work and he trips as soon as he passes Jack.

"Woah, youse in a hurry or somethin'."

"I'm fine Jack now let me go," Davey's tone is cold.

"Did you lose Les agai-."

 _Smack..._ Davey throws a punch at Jack's nose. Jack's eyes widen in shock then soften when he looks at Davey.

Davey looks at his hand and tears form in his eyes. He did lose Les, but now he can't be found.

"Let's get back to da lodgin' house the penthouse is a better place to talk then here," Jack leads him away and soon he's looking into the night sky in Jack's penthouse.

"Les is dead," Davey's hollow words fill the night. "He got pneumonia and there was nothing we could do."

Jack wraps his arms around Davey's shoulders. "When?"

"About an hour ago. I left when my mother found out," his mother's wail plays over and over in his head like a broken record. "Couldn't stand to hear her cry anymore."

Wailing..."Dave," Wailing... "I'm," More wailing...

"Stop," Davey screams. He breaks away from Jack, pacing on the rooftop. "Make it stop," he grabs his hair pulling upward. "Please," he falls to his knees. "Please," he begs. He couldn't hear the wailing anymore, it was driving him mad.

Jack pulls Davey up into a hug. Letting tears to slowly fall from his face Davey hugs back. His tears come faster until he's sobbing. He needs his brother he can't live without him.

"It's my fault," Davey whispers.

"It's not."

"Yes it is, if I hadn't let Les sell he might of never gotten sicker."

"You can't think like that."

"It's true though," Davey shakes his head. "What am I doing? I can't break; dad needs me to be strong. If I cry it'll be even harder on ma," he tries to pull away again.

"Stop Dave. I'm not letting you leave until you listen to me. You don't have to be strong here. It's ok to be sad," Davey looked up to see tears in Jacks eyes. "He was my brother to."

Davey stops fighting and let himself drop to the floor of the roof. He and Jack sit in silence looking up into the sky. They close their eyes and slowly fell asleep.

When Davey wakes up Jack and Crutchie were talking on the other end of the roof.

"All the boys took it better then expected," Crutchie says.

"Yeah, I'm jus worried bout Davey," Jack sighs.

"I'll be fine," Davey spoke, walking over to them. "I should get home my parents are probably worried sick about where I am."

"Take care of yourself Davey," Jack orders.

"I will, I'll be back later see ya," he climbs down the ladder and walks back home.

* * *

Davey's father is waiting for him on the couch when he arrives home.

"Where were you?" His father's tone is firm.

"I was with Jack. I swear I was gunna come back last night, but I fell asleep."

"Your mother was worried about you."

Davey felt his father giving him a hard stare. "I know.."

"I thought I told you to make life easier for her," his father snaps at him. "The little stunt you pulled last night was uncalled for. Your mother has enough on her plate. She doesn't need the stress of you running away added to it."

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again."

"It better not. Now go to your room and tell your mother that I need her out here," Davey drops his head in shame and goes to get his mother.

His mother is sitting next to Les on a chair her hands untangling Les' messy hair.

"Ma," his mother looks up. "Dad wants to talk to you."

She gets up and walks over to him. "Where were you last night?"

"I was with Jack."

"I was worried sick about you," she pulls him into a hug. "Please don't run away again. I can't lose two sons," with that she pulls him in tighter.

"I'm sorry ma," he croaks.

"I better go and talk to your father," she rushes out of the room.

Davey looks down at Les. His brother's small body is engulfed in an endless amount of blankets. Dwarfing him even further. Hesitantly Davey walks over to Les and puts ear to his chest. He hears nothing, just like last night. Its sinking in Les is dead. Les is dead.

The thought carries until the funeral. As Les' body is lowered into the ground Davey realizes how real it is. Before it was easy to think Les is playing a sick joke on him, but now that game is coming to an end.

The people clear away leaving Davey alone at the grave. A hand grabs his shoulder.

"Ya commin Davey?" Jack stands beside him.

Davey takes one last look at the grave. "Yeah let's go home."

* * *

Davey is sitting on the fire escape outside of his room. The funeral was that evening and everyone had finally left. It felt nice to finally be able to move without someone asking him 'are you alright?'. That is the question of the day and Davey thinks it would sure be the question of the week. Everyone kept checking on him. He'd get up to eat, someone would ask him if he's ok. He'd go to the bathroom, someone would ask him if he's ok. Frankly all Davey wants is to be left alone. Now that he's finally alone and all he wants is someone, not just anyone he wants Les.

It sounds childish, but he wants his little brother. Les always kept things in the house interesting. With his crazy stories from school and newsies antics there was never a dull moment. Everything around him had a memory attached with it.

The table where Davey would help Les with his homework, the bed that Les would jump out of every morning before selling, waking all of their neighbors in the process. Any object didn't have a connection.

He gets up from the fire escape and goes into his room. Les' newsie hat sits on his pillow. Les had been so proud of the hat. When he first got it he never took it off. His mother had to physically remove the cap from the boy's head. Davey picks up the hat sets it on his nightstand and tries to sleep.

* * *

He wakes up the next morning and groans. It's Monday and now he will have to not only see his fellow newsies while walking to school, but also all of his teachers and classmates. He doesn't know how, but Davey manages to avoid the newsies all week. Of course this meant skipping afternoon selling, without his father's permission. Now the hard part is up. There is no way he could get out of Saturday and Sunday selling. His father would notice and the boys would hunt him down like no tomorrow.

Grudgingly Davey walks to the distribution center. He hopes that today will go easy, a great headline and a busy spot could make the day go faster. Just to his luck none of that happens. The headline is anything but great and his usual selling spot is deader than a door nob. It's a miracle that Davey escapes the day with no one questioning were he's been and how he is doing. Sunday however doesn't go so well. The headline was definitely something none of the newsies wanted to hawk all day. 'Pneumonia outbreak worsens' it reads. Immediately after reading the headline Jack rounds up the boys.

"Al'ight boys forget the headline lets get sellin' so we can be done," Jack yells. The boys run off and Davey tries to walk away unnoticed.

"Davey come on get ov'r here your sellin' wit me today," Jack calls.

Davey grumbles under his breath and trudges off to sell.

* * *

By lunch almost all of the papes are sold and Davey is ready for a break.

"Let's sell threw lunch today Davey that sound good to ya?"

"Whatever gets us done faster," Davey mutters.

In record time the boys finish selling. They begin to walk toward Jacobi's, but suddenly Jack turns down an unfamiliar street.

"Where are we going Jack?" Davey asks. Jack doesn't respond instead he picks up the pace moving faster than before. "Come on Jack where are ya taking me?"

"Jus' keep quiet we'll be there in a minuet," Jack states.

Davey runs up, keeping in line with Jack. "I seriously don't know why you can't just tell me where we're go-" His breath catches in his throat. They're at the cemetery.

"You need this Dave. Go an' see 'im or you'll nev'r move on."

With that Davey walks into the cemetery towards the grave. He sees two figures already seated next to his brother's grave. His parents are here.

"Ma?" He asks.

His parents turn around tears streaming down both of their faces. "David what are you doing here?" his mother asks.

"I could ask you guys the same thing."

"David," his father says sharply. "This isn't the time for your stupid rebuttals. You know why we are here. The real question is why you aren't out selling papers like I told you to."

"We finished early today and Jack decided to take me here. He said that it would be the only way for me to get back to normal."

"You still shouldn't be here now."

"Why?" Davey exclaims.

"It's not your place."

"My place to see my brother."

"You know that's not what I mean David."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Boys," Davey and his father look at his mother. "Will you both stop fighting for once? Ever since this happened all you both do is fight. Fight over grades, fight over money, and fight about how to make this easy on me. I'm fine it's the both of you who need to work things out," she looks back at her husband. "I'm going home and I don't want either of you to come back until you stop fighting." She turns and marches toward the exit.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble," Davey says.

"It's my fault, I'm the adult and I should have not taken my anger out on you," his father says.

"It wasn't like I was making it any easier by not following orders."

"You followed them as good as you could. I just was never happy with the results."

"If I had listened to ma and told Les to go home we wouldn't be in this mess."

"David that's not..."

"It is true Les never got better because I let him sell and didn't send him home. If it weren't for me he would still be here."

"David, you weren't in charge of protecting Les. That was your ma and I's responsibility. No one blames you for what happened."

A tears drip down Davey's face, "Really?"

"I promise no one blames you," his father grips his shoulder tightly. "Your ma and I love you more than you know. You stay here as long as you need and we'll be waiting for you."

As his father walks away Davey looks down at the grave. "I love you Les and now that your not her I'll stand side by side with our brothers just like you would have."

He walks away from the grave. Jack meets him at the entrance.

"You ok Davey?" he asks.

"I'm fine, lets go it's time to seize the day."

* * *

 **So... in my fist Newsies story ever I decide to kill off one of my favorite characters... Please give me some feed back were the characters OOC? Did I do the accent right? Whats something I could do better? Please let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading**


End file.
